Cards Are On the Table, and It's Your Move
by Diary
Summary: "I wasn't going to stick around just so that you could have the pleasure of kicking me out." Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

...

Sebastian wakes up alone.

There's a small hope Dave is in the bathroom or somewhere else on campus, but he ignores it, not surprised when it turns out Dave isn't.

Sighing, after his fruitless search is over, he climbs back into bed and tries to fall back asleep.

…

"Are you okay?"

He looks up to see Trent looking at him with soft concern.

"Why wouldn't I be," he inquires, lightly, before looking down at his untouched coffee.

In his mind's eye, he can see the indecisiveness on Trent's face. Then, there's a sigh, and Trent sits down. "I know that Dave Karofsky spent the night," he says, very quietly.

"No," Sebastian answers, "he didn't. He was here for less than three hours."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He looks up, his best carefree expression firmly in place.

Shaking his head, Trent reaches over, briefly running his fingers across Sebastian's hand. "If you want to talk, I'm here," he offers, gently.

…

On Friday night, he almost doesn't go to Scandals.

Then, he thinks of Trent, who's been too sympathetic and coddling lately, and realises he has to go. He can only take so much of Trent's extra-concentrated kindness and the Warbler's overly-indulgent behaviour, no doubt courtesy of Trent working behind the scenes.

Sebastian misses the arguments and the death glares Thad sends. He misses the joking and pointed comments. None of that will automatically make him feel like his old self, but it'll help get him there faster than the current atmosphere of pity and self-shame.

When he gets there, his heart stutters when he sees David Karofsky sitting at the bar, but he takes a deep breath and walks over, sitting down.

"Strange," he comments, lightly. "I never pegged you for the love 'em and leave 'em type."

"That would be you," Dave answers.

Actually, it's not. Whenever he's with someone, he'll either make it very clear he doesn't want a commitment of any kind, or he'll take them to his room. No one who's honest gets heartbroken by him. All he says, however, is, "I'm not the one who left."

"It was your room."

When he doesn't answer, Dave sighs. "Is this your wounded pride, or are you actually trying to make me feel guilty? If I actually hurt you, I am sorry, Sebastian. But I wasn't going to stick around just so that you could have the pleasure of kicking me out."

"Fair enough," he says, leaning back. "Why don't you make it up to me by going to Breadstix with me next Friday?"

"How many people have you left?"

Shrugging, Sebastian says, "I'm not going to defend my past to you. Offer's open; at six, I'll be at the west entrance. You have ten minutes to pick me up."

…

"Glad you came," Sebastian says, softly.

Dave's dressed in a plain white shirt and black jeans; Sebastian supposes this is his attempt at looking casual in case this is nothing but a dinner between friends while also being able to not feel completely out of place if it turns out to be an actual date.

They don't talk until they get to the restaurant and order.

"I like you," Dave says, tentatively. "And what happened- was amazing. It's just, I don't want pity, and I don't want something casual. So, if it was either of those things, could we just go back to being two people who occasionally talk?"

"I don't sleep with people I pity," Sebastian answers, looking him dead in the eye. Then, looking down, he continues, "You don't want something casual, but you leave in the middle of the night. You didn't even have the balls to tell me you were leaving; you waited until I was asleep."

"I thought you'd kick me out once you woke up," Dave says, bluntly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I hope you believe that I didn't mean to. I thought you'd be happy to find me gone."

Their food comes, and Sebastian says, "Unless it's a relationship, I don't sleep with the same guy twice. When it comes to relationships, I don't have many limits. I don't care if you hold my hand in public, and I don't care if you introduce me as your 'friend'. I don't care if you dance with other guys. Hell, I don't care if you flirt. But don't cheat on me, don't assume I'm cheating because I like to dance and flirt with other guys, and don't leave me after we have sex. And just so we're clear, I'm probably not going to be any politer to your mother because I absolutely despise her."

That causes a chuckle. Licking his lips, Dave answers, "I don't think you really needed to add the last one; it's completely obvious."

"Cards on the table," Sebastian says, seriously. "Your move."

For a long moment, there's silence, and then, Dave reaches over, wrapping his hand around Sebastian's and slipping his fingers through. "I am sorry," he says. "And I'd really like to be your boyfriend."

"Okay," Sebastian says, unable to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief.

…

When they get back to Sebastian's room, he kisses Dave but hesitates when he feels Dave's hands sliding down his back.

"Hey," Dave says, softly. "If you want to wait, that's fine. But I promise you that, as long as you don't kick me out, I won't leave."

Nodding, Sebastian keeps kissing him.

As they undress and rub against one another, hands reaching for each other, Sebastian is able to mostly get lost in the amazing sensations, but some part of him keeps silently begging for Dave to _stay_, for this to last more than tonight.

After they clean up, Dave crawls into the bed, and Sebastian lays down on his chest, ear over his heart. _Stay. Stay. Please. Stay. Please._

…

When he wakes up, he's lying on his back, a thick arm over slung over his chest and resting against his leg.

Sitting up, he smiles at Dave, who grumbles, drowsily opening his eyes. "Hey," the other boy mutters.

"Hey," Sebastian says, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss before climbing over him and out of bed. He gets a sticky-note, writes _Entertaining a guest_, and slips on his pants, opening the door to put the note on it. After closing the door, he pushes his desk against it.

From the bed, Dave looks at him in amused puzzlement.

Slipping his pants off, he goes over and climbs onto to bed. "The truth is, last night wasn't as good as it could have been due to the insecurities running through my head. But now that you've proven I can safely let those go, we're going to have an absolutely hot," he leans down to kiss Dave, "morning."

"I can get behind that," Dave says, moaning as Sebastian finds a sensitive spot on his neck, his hands settling on Sebastian's back and slowly moving downwards.


End file.
